Mischeif Managed
by DiNozzoLover
Summary: Coauthored by CrimsonEmbers. Delilah Audrey Lupin is just not meant for love. I mean seriously If Lily Evans didn't exist everything would be great. Samantha Jane Potter's having the same problems with a certain arrogant playboy who she insists she doe


**Mischief Managed**

_By DinozzoLover & Crimson-Embers_

Disclaimer: We don't own anything apart from our original ideas and characters.

_A/N:_ Link to the banner/artwork for this story can be found on my profile page  
or on _Crimson-Embers_ profile page

* * *

**Chapter One **

_By: Crimson-Embers_

* * *

My name is Delilah Audrey Lupin. I have black hair and green eyes, oh and did I mention I'm in love with my best friend's brothers

Okay maybe I should start from the beginning. I'm fifteen years old and have an older brother named Remus, Remus John Lupin. Oh you've heard of him have you? Not surprising, he _is_ a marauder after all.

Anyway back to me. I have back hair as I've already said, with layers and purple extensions underneath. I've got pale white skin and my nose and ears pierced. I have green-grey eyes. They're kind of bright, but don't get me wrong, they're 100 percent normal. Nothing special about little ole' me...well besides the fact that I'm a witch that is. But you already knew that didn't you?

Well I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My brother Remus and his friends James, Sirius & Peter are in their sixth year. This brings me to my best friend Samantha. Samantha Jane Potter. She's James' younger sister to the rest of the school, but to me, she's my best friend. She has brown hair that has sort of a reddish-tinge to it and hazel eyes. In case you haven't already figured, that guy I have a major crush on...it's James Potter. Yeah, awkward huh? He's perfect...to a fault. Day in, day out I ask myself, why? Why did Lily Evans have to exist? Awful huh? Well I'm a jealous person. James and I are good friends though. Same with Sirius & Peter.

It was awesome to hang around with these guys. Although Sam and I had friends in our own year, we preferred to stick with the marauders, they were so much fun. Our years at Hogwarts were filled with pulling pranks, ripping off the Slytherins and generally being awful to them, but hey, that's expected right? We _are_ Gryffindors!

I don't think James realises I have a crush on him though…in fact I'm positive he doesn't. He's kind of oblivious to these things. My brother Remus knows (we tell each other everything) and so does Sam. I'm pretty sure Sirius has a hunch though. It's not that I'm obvious about it or anything but when you hang out with people everyday for five years, you seem to catch onto things.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dorms; Wednesday - September 12th**

_-Delilah-_

"Delilah… Delilah, wake up!"

"mfgh…"

"Oh My God James! Put some clothes on!"

"WHA'?!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed to stand shakily on my feet. I looked around only to find Sam on the floor laughing, I assumed, at me.

"You-I-Haha!" Laughed Sam. I was getting a bit worried really. If she didn't breathe soon she might pass out.

"It's really not that funny." I said, and stomped towards my trunk, pulling out clean robes for the day. Still peeved, I stalked into the bathrooms and slammed the door. Having a quick shower, I jumped out before getting dressed. Back in the dorms Sam was still where I left her. Thankfully she'd stopped laughing though.

"Alright, ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, grabbing my book bag from my bed and lifting it onto my shoulder. Walking down the stairs I noticed it was awfully quiet.

"What time is it?" I asked, when we reached the common room and there was no one milling about.

"Its 8:30." She said, "We've missed half of Transfiguration already anyway, so let's just skip it and go down to the kitchens to get something to eat."

"Sure, I guess…" I replied.

We made our way through the deserted hallways, making sure to use secret passageways to avoid passing any open classroom doors so we didn't get caught. We weren't the marauder's sisters for nothing after all. Finally we reached the portrait of the fruit bowl.

"Hello misses! What can Mindy get for misses?" Asked a small house elf in a fluffy pink apron. I pondered the fact that aprons are considered clothing for a minute before realising I was supposed to order something.

"Uh…I'll just have a crumpet thanks Mindy." I said, looking down at the small elf.

"Would misses be wanting any jam with that?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, jam would be great Mindy." I smiled, before sitting at a bench with Sam who was eating a croissant.

After eating some breakfast we went out into the corridors to head toward Charms, our next class of the day. Weaving through people who were heading the opposite way I felt myself falling forward as a heavy weight landed on my back. I stumbled forward before throwing it off, groaning and turning around.

"Delilah!"

"Oh god." I moaned. If there was one thing worse than a happy Sirius, it was a happy Sirius who'd been given sugar.

"Not happy to see me?" He pouted, trying to give me the puppy dog eyes, but it wasn't really working for him.

"No she's not!" Sam jumped in, "Come on Delilah, we don't want to be late for our next class." She said, grabbing my hand and tugging me in the opposite direction.

"What's with your animosity with Sirius?" I asked her. Seriously she has no problems with anyone else in the group, not even Peter who annoys me at times, yet she really hates Sirius. They're always bickering.

"Just drop it alright?" She said, before pulling me into charms.


End file.
